


Despite Everything.

by RPGCATZ



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Gen, I lied, I’m pretty out of it so this happened, Stargazing, Stars, This isn’t fluffy at all, it’s sad, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGCATZ/pseuds/RPGCATZ
Summary: As Always,Comments and Kudos are much appreciated loves!~





	Despite Everything.

He holds his breath. 

It’s cold, so the air blurs his view of the stars. 

His hair is probably very dirty now, as is his back. But he doesn’t care. 

The dew on the grass is cold against his skin even through the jacket, but he doesn’t really mind.  He slowly lets out the breath and it puffs into the view of the stars and blocks them out. 

Little crickets chirp around him, and lightning bugs are glowing faintly near his spot on the grass. The trees are dark under the lack of light, but he isn’t scared. His isn’t scared anymore. 

He hasn’t been scared of the forest, really truly scared of the forest, since he was running from place to place and living off of granola bars and five cent packs of gum. Back then he had been jagged, sharp, easy to anger, easy to be cut by. 

Now he was. Well. He still couldn’t place exactly what he was, but he was something. Something soft and fuzzy and round in shape. He was softer. 

He cut back on smoking, and his lungs felt better than ever. 

There were still coughs. Still blackout moments, still lost time. Still breakdowns. 

But they were his. They were from his own mind. Not the thing fucking controlling it. He was himself. He was the most himself he had felt in years. 

He still felt survivor’s guilt. 

Survivor’s guilt. 

It had been a word that Jessica had used to describe him. To describe the amount of grief he had gone through after it all. 

“You survived this,” She would tell him. 

“You survived this and you feel like you shouldn’t have but you did anyways. Something wanted you to survive, Tim.” 

He feels the tears before they even reach his eyes. He blinks them out when they rise, his breath shuddering and his body shaking. 

He looks up at the sky, the stars burry, but still there under the veil of water. 

Just like me, he thought. 

Because despite Alex,

despite Jay,

despite Brian,

despite Sarah,

despite Seth,

despite Amy, 

despite _everything_. 

He was still watching the stars on the grass at some god awful hour of the nigh in a dirty tan jacket and scuffed shoes. 

He was still here. 

He was _alive_. 

Despite everything, 

 

He was finally okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> As Always,  
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated loves!~


End file.
